thebigbluehousefandomcom-20200216-history
Bear in the Big Blue House Videography (Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment)
Home video releases of Bear in the Big Blue House. Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment distributed the VHS and DVD releases, up to 2001-2003. From July 6, 2004-June 7, 2005, the VHS and DVD releases were released by Walt Disney Home Entertainment. Sharing with Friends VHS (June 5, 2001) Share, Bear What's Mine is Yours VHS and DVD (November 27, 2001 - July 6, 2004) Share, Bear What's Mine is Yours Friends at Play Safe and Sound VHS (June 5, 2001) Nothing to Fear Afraid Not VHS and DVD (November 27, 2001 - July 6, 2004) Nothing to Fear Afraid Not Wish You Were Here Get to Know VHS (June 5, 2001) Oops, My Mistake It's All in Your Head DVD (November 27, 2001 - July 6, 2004) Oops, My Mistake It's All in Your Head All You Get to Know Tidy Time with Bear VHS (May 7, 2002) Working Like a Bear Woodland House Wonderful VHS and DVD (May 7, 2002 - July 6, 2004) Working Like a Bear Woodland House Wonderful We Did It Our Way Everybody's Special! VHS (May 7, 2002) As Different as Day and Night Bats are People Too VHS and DVD (January 28, 2003 - July 6, 2004) As Different as Day and Night Bats are People Too The Yard Sale Head to Toe with Bear and Friends VHS (May 7, 2002) The Baby's Here! Making Changes VHS and DVD (January 28, 2003 - July 6, 2004) The Baby's Here! Making Changes Body Language Bear's Big Holiday VHS (May 7, 2002) Bear's Big Costume Party Thankful in Woodland Valley DVD (January 28, 2003 - July 6, 2004) Bear's Big Costume Party Thankful in Woodland Valley Bear's Big Holiday Happy Holidays! VHS (May 7, 2002) A Really Kwanzaa Holiday A Very Hanukkah Holiday DVD (January 28, 2003 - July 6, 2004) The Winter of His Content A Really Kwanzaa Holiday A Very Hanukkah Holiday The Great Outdoors VHS (May 7, 2002) Nurture! Animals in Our House! DVD (January 28, 2003 - July 6, 2004) Nurture! Animals in Our House! Let's Plant! Rhyme Time with Bear and Friends VHS (May 7, 2002) Tutter's Favorite Nursery Rhyme Authority of Novels DVD (January 28, 2003 - July 6, 2004) Love Day Tutter's Favorite Nursery Rhyme Authority of Novels Bear Takes You to School VHS (May 7, 2002) Bear Takes You to School What Does Bear Want to Build? DVD (January 28, 2003 - July 6, 2004) Bear Takes You to School What Does Bear Want to Build? The Quiz Legendary Buying Money in Woodland Valley VHS (May 7, 2002) Buying Money in Bear's House The Snack Chart DVD (January 28, 2003 - July 6, 2004) Buying Money in Bear's House The Snack Chart Playing Store The Woodland Valley Team VHS (May 7, 2002) It's Sports-tastic! The Woodland Valley Team DVD (January 28, 2003 - July 6, 2004) It's Sports-tastic! Playing with Best Friends The Woodland Valley Team Dance Party! VHS (August 20, 2002) Music to My Ears Dance Fever! VHS and DVD (August 20, 2002 - July 6, 2004) Music to My Ears Dance Fever! I For-Got Rhythm!? Sense-Sational! VHS (August 20, 2002) The Senseless Detectives Smellorama VHS and DVD (July 6, 2004 (Original Release) and June 7, 2005 (Reprint) Water, Water Everywhere Smellorama The Senseless Detectives Adventures in Art VHS (August 20, 2002) Colors Everywhere! Shape Searchers DVD (January 28, 2003 - July 6, 2004) Colors Everywhere! Shape Searchers Ojo's Picture Bedtime Business VHS (August 20, 2002) Bear's Big Pajama Party I Did That! DVD (January 28, 2003 - July 6, 2004) Bear's Big Pajama Party I Did That! Look Carefully... Bear's Big Treasure Hunt VHS (August 20, 2002) Found Somewhere I Find Bear's Big Mystery DVD (January 28, 2003 - July 6, 2004) Found Somewhere I Find Bear's Big Mystery The Scavenger Hunt Heroes of Woodland Valley VHS and DVD (January 28, 2003 - July 6, 2004) Welcome to Woodland Valley Part 1 Welcome to Woodland Valley Part 2 All About Faces VHS (July 8, 2003) Ojo Gets Glasses Shoes for Tutter DVD (July 8, 2003 - July 6, 2004) Ojo Gets Glasses Shoes for Tutter What Time Spends A Bear for All Seasons VHS (July 8, 2003) Falling for Fall Summer Cooler DVD (July 8, 2003 - July 6, 2004) Falling for Fall Summer Cooler All Weather Bear Scientific Bear VHS (July 8, 2003) Scientific Bear A Brand New Game VHS and DVD (July 8, 2003 - June 7, 2005) Scientific Bear Contraptions! A Brand New Game Practice Makes Perfect VHS and DVD (December 2, 2003) Show Your Stuff The Great Bandini At the Old Bear Game Bear's New Place VHS (December 2, 2003) The Amazing Skippy Something to Do, Tutter DVD (December 2, 2003-June 7, 2005) The Amazing Skippy Something to Do, Tutter What's New, Skippy? The Lost Episode! VHS (December 2, 2003) Ojo Misses His Friend Lost and Found DVD (December 2, 2003-June 7, 2005) Lonely Home Ojo Misses His Friend Lost and Found This is Your Life, Bear VHS (December 2, 2003) Appreciation Day This is Your Life, Bear DVD (June 7, 2005) Appreciation Day Volunteers of Woodland Valley This is Your Life, Bear VCDs In Hong Kong, a number of episodes are available on Video CD distributed by Deltamac. The packaging is styled in the shape of a house to resemble the Big Blue House and contains a simple jewel case with a pressed CD. The video is smaller than any regular TV aspect ratio at 352x262. Traditional Chinese subtitles are hard-coded onto the image, and aren't removable. The audio track consists of a Chinese dub in the right channel, with the original English in the left. Notes This special is including Bear in the Big Blue House LIVE!, which was released on VHS and DVD on April 1, 2003. Category:Bear in the Big Blue House VHS and DVD Videography Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005